


A Sexy Ass Blizzard

by FantasyIsMyReality2



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIsMyReality2/pseuds/FantasyIsMyReality2
Summary: Leslie pegs Colin. That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think it's a travesty that no Colin/Leslie fics exists (at least not on this site). Those 2 are a fanfiction writer's het dream. If you don't know what I'm talking about, search YouTube for 'Leslie Jones Colin Jost flirting' and watch the first video that comes up. Her lines are basically fic prompts waiting to happen. You'll find references to several of her lines, but I focused on 1 in particular.

          It was nearly 2am when Colin finally made it home, and he was still riding the post-show adrenaline high, which meant sleep was going to be a while off. He took off his shoes and jacket at the door, intending to finish stripping as he made his way to a long, hot shower. But as he went to reach for his belt, a voice came from the darkness encasing his living room and froze him in his tracks. "Not so fast, you delectable hunk of white chocolate." The lights came on, and Colin's own personal goddess rose from the sofa. She was wearing what could only be described as barely there lingerie and an empty harness was snug around her gorgeous hips. Colin's mouth started watering, and his cock decided that this was a much better alternative than his hand in the shower.  
          She slowly made her way towards him, a sexy smirk keeping him pegged firmly to the ground, completely shocked and already incredibly aroused. She kept walking until they were chest to chest, then she gently pushed him back until he hit the door with a muted thud. His hands automatically came up around her waist, one hand fingering the harness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the hand not on the harness decided she needed to be closer. It slid back until he could grab a handful of her incredible ass and pull her forward until they were touching as much as possible. Her smirk got wider, and she lowered her head slightly so their lips could meet. Colin melted into the kiss, still unable to believe that this amazing woman chose to be with him, chose to want him.  
          When they finally broke apart, both of them breathing a little heavier, he gazed up at her with undisguised wonder in his eyes. Leslie smiled broadly back at him. "I've been waitin to surprise you all week baby. There was no way I was headin out with the girls tonight!" Colin chuckled, then lightly tugged on one of the harness straps. "Is this for me?" he asked, knowing it was but wanting to see where she would go with it. Sex was always mind blowing with them, but times like these were on Colin's top 5 list. "It sure is you sexy-ass blizzard!" she replied, and Colin couldn't help the shiver that phrase caused to run down his spine, because he knew what was coming next. Leslie lowered her head again, and Colin held his breath in anticipation. "I'm gonna plow that ass." It wasn't spoken so much as purred in his ear, and it pulled a groan out of his throat. In response, his other hand joined the one on her ass, kneading the supple flesh and yanking her against him, grinding her against his hard on. Leslie connected their mouths once more, tongues dueling for dominance.  
          He will never forget the first time she said that to him. It was during rehearsal, and even though he knew it was coming, it still caught him completely off guard the way she said it. Colin was very glad the next line was hers, because he suddenly found it difficult to breathe, and he had to adjust himself ever so discreetly. They had been together for only a few weeks at that point, but they fucked like animals that night, both entirely too wound up from the tension they could only play at on camera.  
          She pulled him from his reverie by grabbing two handfuls of his perfect ass, squeezing and kneading. Colin broke the kiss to moan at the sensation, his head falling back to hit the door, loving how dominant she was with him. She started to walk backward, pulling him with her, unbuttoning his shirt and connecting their mouths once more. When they finally made it to the bedroom, having made a few stops along the way to push each other into the wall and make out some more, she decided his clothes needed to disappear, now. Leslie pulled his shirt off and let it drop, then unbuckled his belt. His jeans went next, and Colin took a step back to pull them off, along with his socks, leaving him in just his briefs. Leslie took a moment to admire him. He was so gorgeous, she couldn't believe one guy could be this delicious. Her panties were absolutely drenched by this point, her arousal reaching a low simmer.  
          Colin made to step towards her, but she stopped him. "Nuh uh boo, those too." Colin locked gazes with Leslie, then ever so slowly eased his briefs over his impressive erection, before dropping them to join his other clothes. By the time he stood back up, Leslie was standing directly in front of him. Without preamble, she grabbed his straining cock in one hand, making him choke on a moan. She stroked him lightly, enough pressure to feed his growing arousal but not nearly enough to satisfy him. His hands went to her breasts, tweaking a nipple through her barely there bra. Leslie felt a tug in her pussy, the movement jolting straight to her clit. She let go of his dick, only to grab him by the hips to spin him around. Slight pressure on his back had Colin dropping to the bed. He inched his way up while Leslie reached into the nightstand for their favorite toy and the bottle of lube. It was a double ended dildo, with one end significantly larger than the other. Leslie ran that end through her folds, getting the silicone drenched in her juices. A whimper told her she had an audience, but she didn't look up. Their foreplay had turned up the heat on Leslie's arousal, and she was about ready to boil over. She wanted to take that tight ass, and she wanted to do it _now_.  
          Once the fake cock was covered in her wetness, she pulled her harness to the side, reversed the dildo, and sank onto the shorter end with a moan. She secured the harness around the base to lock it in place, then knelt on the bed behind Colin. He was looking back at her with molten heat in his gaze. "Ass in the air for me baby." she ordered. He hurried to get his knees under himself, keeping his face pressed into the pillow, just as eager as she was for the main event. She popped the lube cap and poured some on her first two fingers, rubbing them over his hole, teasing him slightly. Suddenly, she plunged one finger in all the way to the knuckle, then eased it out. Colin shifted slightly, eager for more. She gripped one ass cheek to hold him in place, working her finger in and out. Gradually, she added two more fingers, scissoring them to stretch his hole out, prepping him to take her cock. When he started to fuck himself back into her fingers, moaning as he did it, she knew he was ready.  
          She pulled her fingers out, then clutched his hips in both hands. "Tell me what you want baby," she purred. "You want me to plow this tight little ass? Pound you through the mattress until you're begging for more?" "Oh fuck, baby please!" he moaned. Colin could barely think, his brain was rapidly turning into a puddle of mush. Leslie dug her fingernails in a little harder. "I need to hear you say it sexy." She said, loving how much power she had over him in that moment. Colin had to clench his fists in the sheets, trying desperately to collect himself. Leslie waited, the tip of the dildo barely teasing his entrance. He drew in a deep shuddering breath. "I-I need you to-to fuck me, please babe, fuck me so hard I'll still feel you tomorrow, feel like you're still buried in my ass every time I m- _fuck_!" She cut him off by pushing the tip in, just barely breaching his hole. He groaned loudly. It was good, but not nearly enough. He wriggled, trying to push her in deeper. She pulled back out, and then, with one thrust, sank in to the hilt, hitting his prostate dead on. Colin nearly came from that alone, but he managed to hold on, knowing it would be _so_ worth it.  
          Leslie gave him a moment to adjust, then started moving, slowly at first. Every few strokes, she would sink in all the way and pause there, just to hear that delicious sound he made. All too soon, her patience ran out, and she increased her speed, fucking him faster and harder, diving in deep with every thrust. She was driving him absolutely wild, and he was loving it. "Fuck _yes_ , deeper baby, give it to me, fuck my ass harder!" He moaned out, climax fast approaching. "Shit, I'm gonna- _ngh_ \- I'm gonna come!" He was nearly shouting now, the tingling in the base of his spine adding to the coil of tension in his low belly.  
          Leslie slid one hand forward to wrap around his leaking cock, before stroking in time with her thrusts. A few more deep, hard thrusts, each one nailing his prostate, and he was coming with a shout of ecstasy. She fucked him through it, riding out his aftershocks until he was finished. Leslie pulled out slowly, then unstrapped the harness and pulled the dildo out. She tossed them aside, planning to take care of them later. Colin turned over onto his back just as Leslie crawled up to lay beside him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, his 'I love you' as plain as if he had said it aloud. Still making out, he rolled them over so he was now on top of her, hands moving to undo her front clasp bra. His first orgasm had taken the edge off for him so he could focus on his gorgeous girlfriend, and he planned on returning the favor, with interest.


End file.
